Esperanza
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot: Cuando ya no hay nada en lo que creer, cuando todos nuestros sueños se han hecho pedazos... ese es el momento adecuado para disfrutar de una buena compañía. Hay veces en que el corazón puede dar giros inesperados. Sakura x Lee.


**ESPERANZA**

**One-Shot**

**By Stefy Taijiya**

El Sol se ocultó en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de Konoha con los hermosos matices propios del atardecer. Todos regresaban a sus hogares a descansar. Tal vez los únicos que no disfrutaban de esta paz eran los jounin, ya que siempre tenían que realizar peligrosas misiones lejos de su aldea. Fuera de eso, la calma imperaba en el ambiente.

Una joven kunoichi de cabellos rosa corría desesperadamente con una flor entre sus delicadas manos blancas. Contempló el cielo y su preocupación se hizo aún mayor.

_«Ya falta poco... sólo una calle más...»_, pensó mientras su respiración se entrecortaba a causa de la fatiga.

Pronto, todos los faroles se encendieron. Una infinidad de estrellas se dispersaron en el firmamento, resaltando así la belleza y serenidad de la recién llegada noche. La luna llena se alzaba armoniosa, imitando el objetivo de los faroles. Cada paso que daba la acercaba más a su destino.

_«¡Sakura! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?»_, le reclamó su conciencia efusivamente.

Se detuvo en cuanto llegó a la última banca del parque. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero al parecer él ya se había ido.

— ¡Rayos! – gritó, disgustada consigo misma. Recordó el motivo por el cual se había retrasado en su cita. – ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Cómo puedo seguir pensado que Sasuke-kun me va amar tanto como yo a él?

Su corazón disminuyó su ritmo al pronunciar aquel nombre. No podía negar lo que sentía hacia el último de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, él se esmeraba en ocultar cualquier clase de sentimientos. Sólo vivía para la venganza.

_«Ese es mi único propósito»_, le había dicho con determinación.

El dificultoso caminar de alguien más hizo que se diera media vuelta. Suspiró aliviada al reconocer la silueta masculina.

— ¡Lee-san! – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. – Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Tuve algunos inconvenientes...

En cualquier otra circunstancia, él le habría respondido con el mismo gesto, pero sólo se limitó a hablar en voz baja.

— No te preocupes, Sakura-san. Yo también llego tarde. – fijó su vista en la muleta de madera que le servía como apoyo. La tristeza se apoderó de sus grandes ojos negros.

Sakura se acercó tímidamente a él y le ofreció el narciso que había comprado minutos antes en la tienda de los Yamanaka.

— ¿Para qué quieres verme? – preguntó el chico de cejas pobladas sin aceptar el presente. La kunoichi ahogó una exclamación.

— Pensé que te alegraría conversar conmigo... – su voz se quebró y unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos color jade. ¿Qué le sucedía a Lee? Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

El chico se percató y rápidamente se disculpó con Sakura. Tomó la flor con la mano del brazo que no estaba afectado.

— Muchas gracias. – le aseguró con una sonrisa fingida, intentando ocultarle el dolor que soportaba internamente. – Es muy hermosa... casi como tú, Sakura-san.

Ella desvió su mirada en la dirección en la cual estaba puesta la de Lee y comprendió el motivo de su silencio. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar cómo aquel ninja de la Aldea de la Arena, Gaara, había acabado con el futuro y los sueños de su amigo.

— ¿Me acompañas? – invitó con el mismo entusiasmo que él habría utilizado.

Caminaron despacio y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El ruido que hacía la muleta era el único que se escuchaba en aquel callado rincón de Konoha.

— ¡Mira el estanque! – vociferó Sakura como si tuviera cinco años.

El estanque se alzaba en el centro del parque. Estaba rodeado de varios árboles, cuyas hojas cubrían el suelo en su totalidad. Ella le señaló un lugar entre aquel desorden dejado por el otoño y lo ayudó a sentarse.

Lee quería contagiarse del ánimo de la joven que tanto amaba. Su melancolía se hizo más evidente cuando ella le señaló los lotos que se alzaban en la superficie del agua.

— ¿No te parecen hermosos? – inquirió Sakura. Sabía muy bien el significado que la flor de loto tenía para Lee, pero se sintió culpable al ver su reacción. – ¿Qué te sucede, Lee-san?

El rostro del cejudo se compungió de dolor al observar aquellas plantas acuáticas. Lo atormentaban recordándole lo que había dicho hacía tiempo, cuando era un genin. Ya no quedaba ni la sombra de aquellos días.

— Oh, Sakura-san. Perdóname por incumplir mi promesa. – mantuvo contacto visual con ella durante varios segundos, sólo para que ella viera toda la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Dé qué estás hablando?

— De lo que te dije en el Bosque de la Muerte...

_«El loto de la aldea florece dos veces. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, me habré convertido en un ninja más fuerte. ¡Te lo prometo!»_

— Pero si eso ya me lo demostraste cuando te enfrentaste a Gaara. – respondió al acordarse de las palabras exactas. – ¡Nunca llegué a pensar que fueras tan fuerte!

— Eso sucedió hace mucho... – esbozó una sonrisa inescrutable. – ¡Mírame ahora! No soy nada más que un inválido. Mi sueño de demostrarle a todos que sería el mejor ninja utilizando sólo taijutsu ha terminado.

— Aún está la operación que mencionó Tsunade-sama. – le recordó Sakura.

— Ni siquiera albergo la fe suficiente como para pensar que la dichosa operación sea un éxito. – continuó diciendo en el mismo tono lúgubre.

Sakura crispó ambas manos en un puño. Rock Lee, la Hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha, el chico que tenía un optimismo incluso mayor que el de Naruto, el que ella había rechazado por su extraña apariencia y que seguía demostrándole su _amor imperecedero_.

ÉL... estaba perdiendo toda esperanza.

— No te conozco tanto como lo hacen Gai-sensei, Tenten o Neji, pero sé que este que está aquí a mi lado no es Rock Lee. – reclamó ella con voz quebradiza. Esta vez el llanto hizo estragos.

— ¡N-no llores! – se apresuró a consolarla. – Lo que pasa es que... no quiero que sientas lástima por mí.

Ella decidió no prestarle atención, pues pensaba que llorando descargaría todas las angustias que se mantenían ocultas en lo más profundo de su alma. Se desplomó en los brazos del joven, procurando no hacerle daño.

— Sakura-san... – susurró su nombre para llamar su atención. – ¿Qué hay de tu sueño?

Ella dejó de sollozar y levantó su rostro para quedarse mirando al de él. En su mente apareció la imagen de un chico de cabello y ojos negros. El único sobreviviente de un clan que gozaba de prestigio. Un chico que probablemente no estaría pensando en ella.

— Yo siempre he estado pendiente de Sasuke-kun, pero él parece no apreciar todo mi esmero y preocupación. – sus labios se torcieron exactamente del mismo modo que Lee. – A veces pienso que es un sueño inútil, ya que él nunca se fijará en mí.

— ¡Pero qué imbécil es! – se quejó Lee. – ¿No fijarse en la flor más bella de Konoha? ¡Eso es de locos!

Sakura se ruborizó ante aquel comentario. Ya se lo había hecho antes, pero ahora no lo tomó como un simple halago, sino como una verdad que le acariciaba sus oídos y que le hacía sentirse sumamente feliz.

— No exageres, Lee-san. Tampoco es para tanto...

Por primera vez en todo lo que había durado su encuentro, Lee se rió. Una risa que Sakura no escuchaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. De repente, el cejudo interrumpió su muestra de alegría y soltó una de las preguntas que tanto lo atormentaban.

— A pesar de todo, no puedes sacarte a Sasuke de la cabeza... y es por eso que estás sufriendo en silencio ¿no es así?

Ella enmudeció. ¿Cómo pudo adivinar lo que estaba pasando en su corazón?

— Lee-san...

Él la interrumpió antes que pudiera decir nada. Respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

— Sé muy bien qué es amar a una persona que nunca se va a fijar en ti... – dijo con una voz apenas audible. Ella apartó sus ojos de él y decidió seguir admirando los lotos del estanque. – No puedes esperar toda tu vida a que él cambie. Sólo existe una remota posibilidad de que eso ocurra, y es de una en un millón.

— Supongo que lo dices por experiencia... – murmuró ella. – Perdóname por hacerte pasar malos ratos.

Lee logró acercarse más a ella con algo de dificultad. Tanto su respiración como la de la kunoichi aumentaron a tal punto que hiperventilaban.

— Sakura Haruno... te amo con cada desdichado pedazo de mi ser. – el chico se aproximaba cada vez más a sus labios.

Los segundos se hacían más interminables que un siglo. Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que le haría daño a su amigo, y que también se haría daño a sí misma. No podía traicionar a su Sasuke.

_«Él te ama de verdad, Sakura. ¡No lo dejes ir!»_ le gritó su conciencia, más emocionada que de costumbre.

Justo cuando ya había tomado una decisión, Lee ya se había apoderado de su boca. Sakura pudo notar el nerviosismo del chico. De seguro era su primer beso.

Se dejó guiar a pesar de la poca experiencia que el cejudo tenía. Poco a poco el nerviosismo fue desapareciendo y terminó convirtiéndose en dulzura.

Lee se separó cuidadosamente de ella. Aún no podía creer que no lo había rechazado.

— Lee-san... vaya, eso ha sido... algo inesperado. – sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

— ¡Te amo, Sakura Haruno! – repitió él fervorosamente al tiempo que trataba de acomodar el cuerpo femenino en su pecho.

Ella se quedó allí recostada, sintiendo el cálido abrazo del chico, infundiéndole toda la felicidad que no había disfrutado en meses.

Su corazón latió a un ritmo inconstante.

Un nuevo cambio se había producido en él.

Un nuevo amor aparecía en su vida.

Un amor que sí sería correspondido.

Cuando comprendió todo esto, fue capaz de decirle con voz firme y sin ninguna vacilación:

— Yo también te amo, Lee.

Se levantó y depositó el narciso en uno de los lotos que flotaban apaciblemente en el estanque. Regresó junto a su amado y siguieron besándose, con la Luna siendo testigo de su amor.

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

****Notas de la Autora:**

Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y todos los demás personajes de la serie de manga y anime _Naruto_ mencionados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, quien los creó hace ya bastante tiempo. No recibo ninguna recompensa de tipo monetaria con la redacción y/o publicación de esta historia.

No sé si fue muy arriesgado de mi parte comprometerme tanto con la situación acaecida después de la pelea de Rock Lee contra Gaara del Desierto y antes de la deserción y persecución de Sasuke Uchiha. Tampoco sé si entendieron bien la trama. Mucho menos si están de acuerdo con el cambio tan abrupto de Sakura, considerando que ella _vive y muere por Sasuke_. Cualquier duda, no olviden preguntar. Tardaría más o menos una semana en responder a sus inquietudes.

Como dice en el mini-sumario que puse al inicio de esta discusión, ésta fue mi primera historia de _Naruto_. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla. Si no les gustó, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. También lo son las destructivas, pero por favor, sin ofender demasiado.

_Stefy Taijiya_


End file.
